


Please Shut Up

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirahara happens to talk a lot and Rokkaku happens to like it quiet. There's only one way to make Hirahara be quiet, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Ive recently been looking around pixiv and saw RokkaHira fanart. I thought it was really cute so could you write about Hirahara trying to get Rokkaku's attention? He doesn't even know that he's already annoying him. So Rokkaku just kisses him to stop? I'd find that very cute! 
> 
> Admin Notes: I CAN SEE THAT! OMG! Like, Hirahara being the kind of kid who just goes “Hey! Hey! Rokkaku-san! Hey! Hey!” in his youth. Maybe in his present too… -Admin Hirahara

It was supposed to be a quiet day where Rokkaku got to organize his bookshelf for once, but clearly the fates were not so kind to him. Halfway through the second row of what felt like endless hardcovers, there can a loud and quick knocking at his door. “Rokkaku-san!” He heard a high, energetic voice call. It could be none other than Hirahara, impatiently waiting for the door to open. Rokkaku thought about putting his things down and letting him in, but he knew that the young escort would only be a distraction.

“He can wait outside a little longer,” the colonel decided, continuing his organization. It wasn’t nearly sixty seconds before he heard knocking and calling again. “Just ignore it for a little longer…” Rokkaku told himself, gripping the books just a little more tightly. The knocking then continued for ten more minutes before Rokkaku gave up.

“Please, just come in,” he said in an exasperated voice. With delight, Hirahara swung open the door with a loud smack and stood in front of Rokkaku’s desk. “What is it, Hirahara?” The crimson eyed man asked, not looking up from his organization.

“Saeki said I should give you a report of Giara!” Hirahara saluted playfully. Hoh… Saeki did, did he? Rokkaku thought. A valiant excuse from the lieutenant colonel to get rid of Hirahara for a moment, but Saeki probably never expected Hirahara to actually go and do it. I could only half listen… Rokkaku thought in bliss.

“Say what you’d like,” he said, finishing the second shelf and moving on to the third shelf. With that, the flood gates were open, as Hirahara excited talked about how Giara nearly ran over Tagami again because the amber eyed escort had been asleep in the stables. There was something about Kinoshita getting kicked in the ribs as well, and how Tanizaki tried to hit Giara with his Kanabo, but at some point the monologue just faded out for Rokkaku.

Hirahara, on the other hand, was having a great time telling all the adventures of him and his cow. He wasn’t entirely sure if Rokkaku was listening or not, but he was sure the older man would be giving him his utmost attention had he not been stacking books. And what was so interesting about books, anyways? It was far more fun to talk about Giara.

Almost twenty minutes passed of Hirahara yammering on and on, and Rokkaku soon finding that he may or may not lose his temper for the first time in a while. Still, he tried to keep his composure and let the younger man continue talking. It wasn’t working when he felt Hirahara had repeated, for the third time, that Giara was a great addition. In that instant, Rokkaku dropped all the books in his hands and turned around lightning fast to face Hirahara dead on. He also ended up grabbing Hirahara’s shirt and pulling the younger escort closer in the process.

Hirahara became deadly quiet, never seeing this side of Rokkaku before. He was also a bit terrified of what the older man might do, because it was only on rare occasions that Rokkaku had such a dark expression. Instead of receiving a punch, though, Hirahara felt warm lips to his own.

It wasn’t a deep kiss or anything like that. Just a quick one that ended in two seconds. “Be quiet for a moment,” he said when their lips were still pressed together. When Rokkaku was sure Hirahara wouldn’t be talking anymore for a while, he let go of his shirt and went to go pick up the books again, ready to finish up and get settled with his pipe. Hirahara stood there, still stunned, for the rest of the time.

It was very peaceful after that, and Rokkaku finished organizing the shelf in no time. When he turned around, he was a little surprised to see Hirahara, still standing there, with the tiniest blush on his face. The rest of his expression was still shock, though. Rokkaku thought about maybe shaking him back to reality, but in the end, just got his pipe and left the office, going outside for a smoke.


End file.
